Cry
by HC247
Summary: It was then that I realized that forever was in your eyes. The moment I saw you cry." Fiyerba. Take as you will. Reviews are much appreciated!


**First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed "Beautiful Disaster"! I never expected it to do as well as it did, so thank you all very much.**

**This was kind of a random idea that came to me while I was at my cousin's wedding today. I heard this song and an idea popped into my head. I hope you enjoy it! If this one does well, I may consider writing a chapter fic, but it all depends on how this and my other one shot go over. Tell me if you think I should! Thanks again and enjoy! **

_

* * *

_

_You were all by yourself  
Staring up at a dark gray sky  
I was changed  
In places no one would find  
All your feelings so deep inside  
It was then that I realized  
_ _That forever was in your eyes  
__The moment I saw you cry_

She was alone.

Fiyero slowed his jog to a walk as he approached his target. She was faster than he had originally given her credit for, not terribly surprising, but with the shoes Glinda had managed to convince her to try for the night, anything over a shuffle would have been impressive. The shoes now lay in a discarded pile next to her as she sat on the street corner staring blankly into the night.

The Prince took a moment to catch his breath as he came to a stop. He still wasn't sure what had caused her quick exit. They had all been standing in their usual circle in the Student Union at Shiz. There was to be a student debate on Animal rights, something Elphaba seemed particularly interested in. Although she had not been invited to take part, she had come armed with enough index cards and pens to supply the entire student body.

"Sweet Oz, Elphaba." He had intoned dryly. "Be sure to send me a copy when you finish that book you'll be writing tonight."

Her response had been classically her. "Why? It's not like you would be able to read it."

This teasing banter was quickly becoming the norm between them. What had started as a instant dislike had gradually turned into a tentative friendship. The friendly sarcasm had only recently begun to work it's way into their relationship and Fiyero took it as a small step forward. Sarcasm had always been a weapon of defense for the green girl, but around certain people, her tone would change entirely. Around certain people, it would loose it's sneering edge and sound simply like good-humored banter between friends.

Shortly thereafter, he had turned to answer a question posed to him by Boq concerning one of the upcoming parties when he heard Glinda exclaim. "Where's Elphie!?"

No one seemed to have the faintest idea. One minute she had been standing with them in their classic semi-cricle and the next moment she was no where to be seen. He had felt the slight pressure of his girlfriend's hand on his arm and looked down to see her worried-expression. "Would you please find her, dearest? Everyone else has already gone inside and I need to make the introduction." Tears were brimming in her crystal blue eyes. "Please, Fiyero. This is not like her at all."

He had merely squeezed her fingers affectionately, his sign of complying, and was instantly rewarded with a blinding smile. As Glinda flounced into the auditorium, he had to admit she was right about one thing.

This was not like Elphaba at all.

Especially not the Elphaba he was currently observing.

She had always been an enigma to Fiyero. A mystery he couldn't quite figure out. At first glance, she was someone who seemed almost indifferent about life in general. She certainly didn't seem to care at all what people thought of her; she had proved that much at the OzDust with that ridiculous hat and solo dance number.

Her sudden movement caught his eye and he turned his gaze back to her. She sat with her legs curled to her chest, arms folded on top. Her long ebony hair hung loose, coving her face, but the slight shaking of her shoulder gave her away.

She was crying.

Fiyero was caught completely off guard. Elphaba? _Crying? _He wasn't even sure those two words even belonged in the same sentence. As long as he had known her, he had never seen her even close to the state she was in now. It certainly wasn't as if she didn't have a reason. Glinda had told him several stories that would have driven the average person to tears easily, but she always managed to handle these in her own way.

When met with stares, she would use her classic sarcasm as she did when she had first arrived at Shiz

When met with a situation meant to cause her embarrassment, such as the initial scene at OzDust, she would fully embrace it and somehow use it to her advantage/

Even when met with ridicule and cruel humor by the other students who had not yet learned to keep their mouths shut, she would simply walk away.

She seemed to have an answer for anything that was thrown in her path.

So what had happened to drive her to this extreme?

For a moment, Fiyero thought to leave her alone. If his intuition was right, and it usually was, she would most likely want to be left alone. However, he also knew his girlfriend and if Glinda knew her best friend were upset, she would immediately rush to see what was wrong, no doubt causing quite the stir. He grimaced. The last thing Elphaba would want was the entire student body to see her vulnerable.

He sighed. There was only one option.

He feet began to move once more and the next thing he knew, he was standing over her now-silent form. "Elphaba?"

She lifted her head and surprised registered on her face. "Fiyero! What are you doing here?"

Tears still stained her cheeks. The urge to wipe them away was almost overwhelming, but he kept himself in check. "Glinda noticed you were gone and asked me to look for you." His voice grew soft. "Are you alright?"

As quickly as it had come, the vulnerability he had seen only moments ago disappeared and the shield of indifference once again was raised. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

_Maybe because only seconds ago there were tears in your eyes and you disappeared right out of the blue? _He shrugged. "It was just a question."

She scoffed. "Maybe the better question is why aren't you with the others?"

Another shrug. "Glinda asked me to find you. Besides." He met her gaze. "I was worried about you."

Elphaba shook her head. "Don't waste your worry on me. I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for years."

"I know you can." He took a seat beside her. "Believe me, no one doubts your ability to survive. The way you take care for not only yourself, but Nessa too, speaks volumes."

She scoffed again. "Oh yes. Nessa just adores her commotion of an older sister watching every move she makes. Perhaps that's why she nearly jumped for joy when she discovered I wouldn't be there to watch her every move when Glinda 'volunteered' to be my roommate."

"I'm sure deep down she appreciates your concern." He was trying his best to cheer her up. When she didn't answer, he looked over at her once more. "Its okay, you know."

She met his eyes. "What is?"

"Crying. Sometimes it's the only way to release your feelings."

"Thank you, Dr. Tiggular." A shadow of a smile crossed her features. "Seriously Fiyero, I'm touched that you cared enough to come after me, even if it was at Glinda's bidding, but I'm fine. She fell quiet for a moment and then. "It's just funny, you know. Sometimes even your best doesn't even come close." Her cryptic words only added to his confusion, but before he could question them, she was on her feet. "We should get back."

He accepted her offered hand and was surprised to find she held on. Bringing her face close to his, she whispered. "A word of this to anyone and I swear I'll tell Glinda about your drunken rendition of 'Dear Old Shiz' at the Lunimas party last year."

Eyes wide, he could only nod. It seemed to satisfy the green girl and she released his hand and the two of them went back to the debate with a forged excuse about Elphaba's need of fresh air that seemed to satisfy Glinda.

Fiyero was true to his word and never again breathed a word about the vulnerable side he had seen of Elphaba Thropp. Years later, however, when she asked him when he had first began to fall in love with her, his answer was simple.

The moment he saw her cry.


End file.
